death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Vida's Faction
Vida's Faction is one of the 3 major factions of Gods in the world. The other two being the Remnants of the Demon King's Army and Alda's Faction. Vida's Faction has not been active due to the High God Vida recovering from her wounds from 100.000 years ago. Has its own cycle of reincarnation including the Demon King's cycle of reincarnation in the dungeons, which is why Rodcorte does not have any dominion south of the Boundary Mountain Range. Most of the Gods and Evil Gods under Vida are supporting a massive barrier south of the Boundary Mountain Range, which prevents Alda and other Evil Gods from creating faith and peering into the region. And supporting these Gods are a large number of statues enshrined in a the Colosseum. They were the statues of a countless number of Majin, as well as the statues of a far smaller number of Pure-breed Vampires, Kijin, Noble Orcs, Dark Elves, Drakonids and Merfolk. The statues of the Pure-breed Vampires and members of the races of Vida that live within the Boundary Mountain Range who have willingly turned into stone and temporarily released themselves from their physical bodies in order to maintain the barrier around the mountain range. They took a step into the realm of the gods while they are still alive; they are considered far greater leaders by some of the current leaders of the nations within the Boundary Mountain Range. In addition to the Pure-breed Vampires, there were members of Vida’s races who had reached Rank 13 or higher such as Elder Dragons and true Colossi, who had stepped into the realm of divinity. It is a place to turn into stone and wait for the final battle against Alda once one grows tired of living. Vida’s faction was different from the survival-of-the-fittest environment in the Demon King’s army and its remnants, where extreme hierarchical relationships existed, and it was also different from the strict authoritarian society of Alda’s faction, where each role existed to maintain order and discipline. Though it depended on the individuals’ personalities, hierarchical relationships were vague, and there were some merits to this. Veld, a former mercenary, had taken notice of this, but… he did wonder whether his actions were really acceptable. Known Gods of Vida's Faction The faction had lost greatly their numbers as well as their believers as Alda's Faction Have been systematically wiping out the races she has created Greatly reducing the amount of power She can receive for believers as gods powers are greatly affected by the believers hence the reason why she had not revived After so much time has passed The same could be said for her Allies As many were left protecting and supporting a barrier south of the Boundary Mountain Range High Gods * Vida, High Goddess of Love and Life * Ricklent, High God of Time and Magic * Zuruwarn, High God of Space and Creation * Zantark, High God of War and Fire ** Fused with the Evil God of Dark Dust and the 'Evil God of Evil Darkness'Chapter 185 Bahn Gaia Lesser Gods From Lambda * Xerx, God of Battleflags - Patron God of Majin Nation * Garess, God of Warriors - Patron God of Kijin Nation * Warnliza, Goddess of Maps - Patron Goddess of the High Goblin Nation * Rishare, God of Hunting - Patron God High Kobold Nation * Lioen, Crystal-horned Dragon God - Patron God of Drakonid Nation * Jugarion, Eight Waters Dragon God - Patron God of Drakonid Nation * Talos, Giant of the Sun - Parent of Titans * Tristan, God of the Seas - Parent of Merfolk * Rishare, God of HuntingChapter 192 * Derborah, Goddess of Hearths From Demon King Guduranis' world * Fidirg, Evil Dragon God of Five Sins - Parent of Lizardmen * Merrebeveil, Evil God of Slime and Tentacles - Parent of Scylla * Mububujenge, Evil God of Degenerate Corpulence - Patron God of Noble Orcs Empire * Zanalpadna, Fused Evil God of Carapaces and Compound Eyes - Parent of Arachne and Empusa * Jubadi, Evil God of Venom and Scales - Parent of Lamia * Zozogante, Evil God of the Dark Forest - Patron God of Ghoul Nation * Jurizanapipe/Lissana, Evil God of Degeneration and Intoxication - Reincarnated into an Elf * Gufadgarn, Evil God of Labyrinths Dark Continent Lesser Gods * Tiamat, Mountain Queen Elder Dragon God - Parent of Drakonids * Deeana, Giant of the Moon * Lafaz, Bird Beast King - Parent of Harpies * Farmaun Gold, Heroic God of Fire - Defected from Alda's Faction 50,000 years ago Prisoners * Luvesfol, Raging Evil Dragon God Heroes Hero Parties Schneider's Party * Schneider * Zorcodrio * Lissana * Merdin * Dalton Hero Spirit The Heroic Spirits in Vida's Faction are commonly respected by the people like the gods are. But although they are in a lower position than the gods, the relationship between them appeared to be one between equals.Side Chapter 25 Demi-heroic spirit * Veld, the Mercenary King Dhampir (former) Heroic spirit * Veld, the Mercenary King Dhampir Pure-breed Vampire * Elper (former) * Dragan (former) * Giselle * Fedilica * Bortuna Abyssal Pure-breed Vampire * Elper * Dragan Majin * Godwin's unnamed Succubus Grandmother (Side Chapter 25) * Godwin's unnamed Father (Chapter 189) Harpy * Unnamed Rank 13 Harpy (Side Chapter 25) Holy Maiden/Son(s)/Champion Because of his intervention and spreading the relief for the Gods in Vida's Faction, it could be said he has strengthen the Faction and as he’s creating new races, turning once weak brings into strong powerful individual and nation. * Vandalieu Zakkart Supporting Races Vida's Descendents: * Vampires * Ghoul * Dark Elves * Scylla * Titans * Arachne * Empusa * Lizardmen * Drakonids * Majin ** Maryujin * Kijin ** Kiryujin * Lamia * Harpies * Merfolk * Slumbering stone Pure-breed Vampires Evil God Races: * High Kobolds (High Kobold Nation) * Noble Orcs (Noble Orc empire (After being retaken from a coup d'etat)) * High Goblins (High Goblin Nation) Races of other Gods: * Elder Dragons * Dragons * Humans, Dwarves and Elves living in Orbaume Kingdom Vandalieu Races Vandalieu Zakkart new races by name More Information can be found in An introduction to Vandalieu races. Vampire * Abyssal Vampire Living lump of flesh * Legion Beast-men * Half-Noble Orc Undead Supporting Nations From Bahn Gaia Continent * Talosheim * All nations south of the Boundary Mountain Range From Dark Continent * City inhabited by Kiryujin, Maryujin and a small number of individuals belonging to Vida’s other races, such as Ghoul Amazoness.Chapter 187 Trivia References Category:Faction Category:Vida's Faction